


An Eskasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [37]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eskasami Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Bryan [finally canonized a name for Eska](http://bryankonietzko.tumblr.com/post/44161361890/polapaz321-nwt-royal-family-i-hadnt-checked), so I could finally publish this. If I can get you to ship this I consider it a job well done.

            “So, what’s there to do before the festival starts?” Asami asked.

            “Well,” Eska said, “We could watch them finish setting up, browse the booths that might be open already or close to opening… we could get you something more traditional to wear, if you wanted, I don’t think that coat’s going to be warm enough come nightfall, or we could make out a whole lot somewhere.”

            Asami blinked.  “I—what?”

            “Oh, sorry,” Eska turned and smiled sheepishly, “Did I say that last one out loud?”


End file.
